Evangelion: Problemas en el tiempo
by luferrito
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que sucedio el tercer impacto. Shinji, Asuka, Misato y una pequeña Rei Ayanami son los unicos sobrevivientes, pero ahora el joven Shinji Ikari de casi 20 años tiene la ultima esperanza, la gran esperanza de volver a re hacer la humanidad, nada mas ni nada menos que VOLVIENDO EN EL TIEMPO, cosas de volver al futuro, dejen reviews, ya hay cap 2
1. Esperanza

Evangelion Problemas en el tiempo

Han pasado ya cinco años desde el tercer impacto, las ruinas de Tokio 3 ahora llamado la zona cero, era un lugar muy poco habitable, no había ningún rastro de algún ser vivo en kilómetros, tan solo un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años de edad y un inmenso robot cableado, el joven tenía cabello negro y largo, una gorra, un overol y una caja de herramientas, - uff, tu eres la última esperanza de la humanidad chiquita – decía el joven a el colosal aparato, en eso una mujer de cabellos rojos se le acerco cariñosamente, - Shinji, ya es hora de que vengas a casa, no es divertido estar cuidando a Rei – decía la pelirroja regañando al muchacho. Si, ellos son Asuka Langley y Shinji Ikari, los últimos sobrevivientes de la humanidad, bueno con excepción de la pequeña e indefensa Rei Ayanami, quien había encarnado en una tierna niña, el dia del tercer impacto fue ajetreado, dado que no sobrevivió nadie excepto ellos dos, poco tiempo después se les unió la niña, aunque los desastres causados se veían todavía, como el hecho de que todos los océanos, mares y ríos tuvieran un horrible color rojo sangre, además que pocos humanos regresaran por el mar. La tarde caía, Shinji devoraba la comida como si este no tuviera futuro, Asuka también comía pero con mas paciencia, la niña veía a sus padres adoptivos sumamente divertida mientras comia pequeños bocados, aproximadamente ella tenía 5 años de edad, - como va el proyecto "Esperanza"- preguntaba la mujer al caballero de gorra, - un poco mejor, creo que podremos estar partiendo en aproximadamente dos o tres días – decía Shinji muy confiado de su afirmación, - mira mamá, hay una persona hay – decía la inocente criatura al interrumpir la conversación de sus padres adoptivos, ambos se miraron estupefactos y salieron del apartamento en el que vivían, el cual curiosamente era el de Misato, al llegar a la orilla, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la ya nombrada mujer de cabellos morados, - Misato, Misato, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba la mujer muy preocupada, - mira aquí tienes para que te tapes – decía el joven pasándole una manta que conveniente mente encontró botada, al dia siguiente la mujer despertó viendo a Asuka jugando con Rei, - ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba ella, - Misato me alegra que hallas despertado – decía la mujer de cabellos rojos, la mujer de cabellos morados se encontraba aturdida, confusa, tan solo preguntaba si había bebido mucho la noche anterior, - Misato han pasado casi cinco años desde que la humanidad se acabo – contestaba la mujer de cabellos rojos, - ¡CINCO AÑOS!- gritaba la mujer de cabellos morados, no podía creerlo, era algo inconcebible, - Asuka te vez mucho mayor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso?- decía la mujer de ojos cafés, - Nerv y SEELE planearon el tercer impacto, y los únicos que quedamos fuimos Shinji y yo, luego apareció Rei como una niña meses después, desde entonces hemos estado viviendo como una familia por decirlo así – contestaba Asuka a las preguntas de su anterior tutora, esta última no podía creer tal cosa, era algo sumamente increíble, además ¿Cómo era que ella había terminado allí?, es decir, ¿Por qué solo ella?, todo era un misterio, - y ¿Dónde está Shinji? – preguntaba o mejor demandaba la mujer, - el esta – tomo pausa la mujer de cabellos rojos – construyendo nuestro futuro – terminaba de decir, al terminar se noto con mucho amor y esperanza el aprecio al muchacho, - si quieres te puedo llevar donde el – decía la mujer de cabellos rojos, así partieron a donde se encontraba el joven, Asuka llevaba un pantalón de jean y una camiseta escotada, Misato llevaba exactamente el mismo tipo de vestido que el de la pelirroja con excepción que ella llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo, la niña llevaba un clásico vestido pre apocalipsis de las niñas pequeñas, - Hola Shinji, veo que has crecido mucho – decía Misato, al decir esto, el joven dejo de trabajar y miro hacia donde provenía la voz, al ver que era su tutora el procedió a correr hacia ella y darle un caluroso abrazo, ella no sabía que pensar, tan solo respondió el abrazo, - te eche de menos – decía el mientras lloraba, el joven ahora era de la estatura de su ex tutora , tal vez un poco más alto, lo cual a ella le quedaba muy natural abrazarle, Asuka veía el acontecimiento y sus ojos no evitaron empaparse, - Mami, ¿Por qué quieres llorar? Y ¿Por qué llora papi?- decía la inocente niña, al terminar el abrazo, el se seco las lagrimas y saludo a su ex tutora como era habitual, de repente Misato observo el tan enorme robot muy parecido a un Eva, pero con la excepción del cableado y algunas placas de metal, - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba la mujer a el joven de gorra, - es un EVA – decía Shinji con naturalidad, - ¿un EVA?, pero ¿Cómo? – cuestionaba la mujer de cabellos morados , - pues este lo encontré en los restos de NERV y con ayuda de su sistema hidráulico lo traje hasta acá, está un poco dañado pero es funcional – decía el joven muy orgulloso de aquella proeza, - ¿y que son todos esos cables?- volvia a preguntar la mujer de cabellos morados, - son circuitos, veras voy a hacer que este EVA viaje por el tiempo – decía Shinji colocándose de pie, la mujer de cabellos morados quedo estupefacta, esto parecía una película de ciencia ficción noventera, - ¿viajar por el tiempo? ¿Sabes cómo? o al menos ¿sabes qué consecuencias traerá?- volvía a preguntar la mujer aun estupefacta, - lo mismo pregunte yo la primera vez que lo vi – decía Asuka tomando asiento en uno de los escombros del lugar y colocando a Rei en su regazo, - mira Misato – al decir esto se acerco a una cabina que solía ser la del piloto en la cual se encontraba un tablero y atrás una caja la cual contenía una extraña cosa, - este es el condensador de flujos – decía Shinji señalando la "cosa" en aquella caja metálica, - el se encarga de dejarnos viajar por el tiempo, además de corregir paradojas, nos da un plazo máximo de tres meses para arreglar el error que sucedió, después de eso nos toca desalojar aquella línea del tiempo – terminaba de decir el joven, - y Shinji prometió que estaría listo para mañana o pasado mañana – decía Asuka mirando a el joven con ojos que demandaban que fuera así, - de hecho Asuka, esto estará listo para esta misma noche, lo único que falta es levantar la cabina y poder arreglar la entrada, pero ahora con Misato puedo conseguir los planos que Ritsuko tenía para hacerlo – afirmaba el joven con gran veracidad. En la tarde, el cuarteto se reunió para almorzar, los comentarios iban y venían, las risas igual, Rei miraba a los adultos sin entender nada de lo que decían, solo se limitaba a comer, - umm cinco años solos ustedes dos, ¿nunca hicieron nada indebido? – preguntaba ella mirándolos con su rostro picaron, la pareja se sonrojo de gran manera como era costumbre y se miraban los dos como si ambos supieran un suceso, sin embargo la ex tutora los miraba con sus ojos picarones, ella sabia que si habían pasado cosas, y cosas que no se deberían decir, - ejem, pues si, digamos que si han pasado algunas cosas – decía Asuka mientras tocaba con su mano la de Shinji y el respondía con una caricia, Misato los miraba con ojos que parecían a los de una madre que ve a sus hijos crecer y conseguir pareja, algo así como orgullo, esa tarde conversaron de todos los sucesos de los últimos cinco años, y recuerdos del pasado más lejano, la noche llego como rayo, Rei se encontraba dormida, y Asuka veía viejos programas grabados con un pequeño generador de energía que habían encontrado tiempo atrás, mientras que Shinji y Misato revisaban las computadoras de NERV, y al encontrar dichos planos, el joven solo se encargo de darle unos pequeños detalles a la cabina poco después, cuando todo ya estaba listo, Shinji le ordeno a Misato que fuese por Asuka y Rei, la mujer acepto alegremente y se fue como de rayo hasta allá, al llegar observo que la peliroja estaba dormida, la mujer de cabellos morados decidió despertarla, ella se levanto un poco cansada y tomo a Rei en brazos, empaco un poco de ropa como si se fueran de viaje y se preparo para irse, al llegar Shinji estaba dando los últimos retoques a el robot, rápidamente subieron la colina en la cual estaba recargado el EVA y procedieron a entrar, el ultimo en entrar fue el joven Shinji, al estar hay ingresaron las coordenadas de tiempo, - muy bien vamos a ir al 16 de julio del 2016 a las 9:00 P.M , exactamente tres meses antes de este suceso, bien estén listos – dijo por ultimo el joven sentado en el asiento del piloto con su clásico overol de color azul, el encendió el monstruo mecánico y este empezó a generar chispas y una burbuja de ellas los rodeo, rápidamente rayos se escuchaban alrededor y en un chasquido de dedos desaparecieron del lugar, re apareciendo en el mismo, pero esta vez estaban cinco años antes, se veía Tokio 3 totalmente intacto y el clásico mar color azul, todos bajaron del robot rápidamente, - lo hicimos, ¡LO HICIMOS! – festejaba el hombre saltando y levantando sus manos al aire, Asuka no lo podía creer, Misato tampoco, Rei tan solo se despertó por los gritos de su padre adoptivo, - ¿Qué sucede mami?- preguntaba casi despierta la niña, - nada mi cielo, solo que estamos en un mejor lugar, solo vuelve a dormir – decía en tono maternal la mujer de cabellos rojos, los tres estaban sumamente conmocionados, - lo lograste, lo lograste Shinji eres un genio – decía Asuka antes de darle un apasionado y profundo beso en la boca, Misato solo veía el suceso con cara de "cómprense un cuarto", pero aun asi estaba contenta, ahora el reto era tratar de arreglar tan difícil problema del tiempo, y eso mis amigos, será en otro capitulo…..


	2. La llegada

Bueno, hoy queria darle un descansito a Shinji el metalero y hacer el capitulo dos de Evangelion: Problemas en el tiempo, vuelve la cosa, evangelion no es de mi propiedad, es de Gainax y bla bla bla, gosencelo y pues dejen Reviews, que asi me hacen saber si les gusta y vale la pena continuarlo

Capitulo 2

La llegada

9:00 am del 16 de julio de 2016

La ciudad de Tokio 3 se encuentra sumamente tranquila, no hay nada que se pueda considerar fuera de su lugar, todo era paz y armonía, - ¡BAKA!- se escuchaba a lo lejos, fue el único ruido que perturbo la paz de la mañana, el grito provenía de uno de los apartamentos del sur de la ciudad, allí se encontraba una pelirroja de 15 años, cumpliría 16 en próximas semanas, al frente de ella, estaba un joven de cabello corto, ojos azul obscuro y sumamente flacucho, el tenia 15 años, - pe pe pero Asuka, ¿Qué sucede?- decía el chico mientras caía de su cama, al parecer el muchacho había olvidado que ese día era importante, dado que un examen de proporciones épicas, el chico reacciono y fue volando a la cocina a preparar sus almuerzos, el chico tuvo un sueño perturbarte, en el que él veía a una gigantesca Rei Ayanami morir en un mar rojo, mientras él y Asuka se quedaban mirándola desde la orilla, el sueño era perturbador, - Baka, despierta –decía ella despertándolo de su trance, ambos corrían desesperados a su lugar de estudio, al llegar notaron que su maestro aun no llegaba, lo cual era algo satisfactorio para su estado actual de suerte, el joven se sentó en su acostumbrado cito al pie de las ventanas, aun su mente divagaba, pensando muchas veces en aquel sueño, repasándolo una y otra y otra vez, cada vez mas confundido que la ultima vez, -Señor Ikari, despierte, si sigue así, la humanidad se acabara y usted ni siquiera sabrá como salvarla – regañaba el profesor a Shinji quien reacciono de inmediato, esa tarde el joven se veía pensativo, se sentía muy extraño, como si él tuviera un deja vu a cada instante, a veces el destino es curioso y nos propina pistas para descifrar nuestro propio futuro, pero no nos damos cuenta, - ¿te encuentras bien Shinji?- preguntaba Rei a su compañero, el joven solo asintió y decidió cobrar su opaco carácter, aun así su cabeza no dejaba de recordar el sueño, al ingresar de nuevo a clases se encontró con sus amigos, - ahh mira Shinji, mira lo que conseguí – decía el joven de gafas a su amigo de cabellos oscuros, - ¿Volver en el tiempo?- preguntaba el chico, - es una película de antes de el segundo impacto, es muy buena, cuenta la historia de un tal Marcus McFlad, quien regresa en una máquina del tiempo que resulta ser un Ferrari – decía el chico muy emocionado, el muchacho sin embargo no le interesaba mucho, pero aun así pidió prestada la película, - ¿Qué tienes Shinji? te veo muy apagado y pensativo – decía Touji mientras se acercaba a su amigo con las manos en el bolsillo, - no, solo pensaba en un sueño que tuve, en el cual aparecía Rei y Asuka – decía el muchacho con preocupación en su tono, - y ¿Qué hacían picaron? – Decía Kensuke con su cara de cochino y pervertido, Shinji no evito sonrojarse, - no no era eso – se excusaba, - mientras más digas que no es más cierto – decía el joven moreno, ambos molestaban a Shinji, quien se apenaba y sonreía levemente, esa noche Shinji estaba en viendo la susodicha película, mientras su cabeza repetía, pero no podía evitar ver algo familiar en la película, lo cual le daba algo de nerviosismo, en eso la pelirroja le veía, - ¿Qué vez baka? – preguntaba la chica, - es una película de ciencia ficción anterior a el segundo impacto, es buena – decía el chico sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, ella tomo asiento y no pudo evitar acurrucarse ante el chico, el se sonrojo levemente, - no te emociones baka, solo lo hago porque quiero estar cómoda y esta es la única opción – decía la pelirroja a el muchacho aun sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, ambos veían la película sin decir una palabra, Misato había llegado minutos después y los saludo, al ver la pantalla también tomo asiento siendo absorbida por la trama de la película, eran ya casi las 9 de la noche y el final de la película casi llegaba, Asuka dormía acurrucada en Shinji, Misato estaba también a su lado y el joven estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero un estruendoso rayo los despertó, se veía a las lejanías del lugar, al verlo se sorprendieron todos, ¿un rayo a mitad de una noche despejada y sin lluvia?, era algo inusualmente raro, todos decidieron irse a dormir, estaban algo cansados para seguir despiertos y mas por aquel tremendo susto, casi una hora después se escucho tocar la puerta, Misato despertó y la abrió, se encontró con una hombre muy parecido a Shinji pero más viejo, con el cabello largo, una gorra y un overol azul, atrás de él solo se veía una mujer de cabellos rojos muy parecida a Asuka, con una camiseta roja y unos pantalones de jean, ademas de estar abrigada con una chaqueta larga, ella tenía a una niña en brazos muy parecida a Rei, - Hola Misato, dijo el joven, - ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la capitana al joven, detrás de el salió otra mujer que se parecía mucho a Misato, es más, ella era Misato, - Hola – decía la mujer, Misato, nuestra Misato, se desmayo al instante, todos la atajaron y la dejaron en el sofá de la sala, por desgracia Asuka y Shinji despertaron, la pelirroja al ver a tan raras personas, se alisto a atacar, preparo una patada que lanzo al hombre del grupo, el la detuvo y dijo, - Asuka soy yo, Shinji – al decir esto ella quedo atónita, y más el muchacho que veía a su futuro frente a él, horas más tarde Misato despertaba, al abrir los ojos y ver al muchacho no podía creerlo, -¿Quién eres tú?¿quién es ella? – preguntaba la capitana al caballero de cabellos largos y también señalaba a su contraparte que la veía sumamente preocupada, - pues yo soy Shinji, bueno soy el pero dentro de 5 años y pues esa eres tú, pero la que viene del futuro – decía el explicándole todo, - mira Misato..- decía una de las Misato, la que provenía del futuro, mientras decía eso ella se acerco a su contraparte y le tomo la mano, al hacerlo ella empezó a desaparecer y a formar parte de la otra capitana, al desaparecer completamente la Misato resultante sabia las cosas que la Misato del futuro, - ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el hombre de gorra, - si Shinji – decía ella, el joven se alarmo de golpe y ordeno que ninguno tocara a su contraparte, y al ver a la dirección de Asuka, ella estaba tomando del hombro a su contraparte, pero no surgió resultado, - ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirroja más alta, al parecer eran tan diferentes que no podrían volver a ser un solo ser, el hombre de gorra solo suspiro, la pequeña Rei dormitaba, mas tarde el quinteto estaba reunido para discutir la presencia de estos dos del futuro, - bien, lo que sucede es que desde este momento en adelante, sucederá una cuenta regresiva para que el tercer impacto suceda – decía el joven de gorra en un tono muy cerio, Asuka y Shinji estaban muy preocupados, además estaban impactados, el joven solo relataba que solo ellos dos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes, que la versión infante de Rei había llegado a la costa como un pequeño bebe y que tan solo tenía cinco años, - no les cuentes sobre nosotros – decía la Asuka del futuro a su acompañante al oído, - no lo voy a hacer – le contestaba el joven de misma manera, sus contrapartes jóvenes se veían muy impresionados casi asustados, mas tarde esa noche, Shinji, el hombre de gorra, estaba despierto, observando a la mujer de su vida durmiendo con su hija adoptiva y anterior compañera de pilotaje, Shinji, nuestro joven y melancólico personaje, despertó muy temprano, no podía dormir mitigando en sus pensamientos aquel extraño sueño, - Hola – decía el jovencito de cabellos oscuros, - Hola, ¿no se supone que deberías estar dormido? – pregunto el caballero de cabellos largos, - no podía dormir – contesto el jovencito, el procedió a sentarse al lado de su contraparte futura, -¿sabes que paso hoy? – cuestiono el muchacho al hombre, - si, hoy fue la primera vez que viste Volver en el tiempo – contesto el caballero de cabello largo, - bueno si, pero ¿no recuerdas nada mas? – volvía a cuestionar el chico, el hombre de cabello largo no recordaba nada mas, sin embargo Shinji, el jovencito, le conto sobre su extraño sueño, y todas sus extravagancias, además de comentarle de ese preciso momento en el sueño en el que ve la cabeza gigantesca de Rei en aquel mar rojo, Shinji, el viejo, no lo podía creer, aunque sabía que había una sola explicación para esto y era que el tiempo estaba cambiando y se había adaptado a la llegada de ellos, lo cual era extraño, - ¿y cómo viviste con ella? – pregunto el jovencito a su contraparte más vieja, - pues..- ceso un momento, - Shinji quiero que me prometas que no vas a decirle a nadie lo que te voy a contar – le ordenaba a su contraparte antes de contestar por completo su pregunta, el jovencito asintió y el hombre continuo, - bueno pues ella y yo nos enamoramos poco a poco, cada vez eran menos las peleas y mas las veces en que algo terminaba en cosa romántica, criamos a Rei, y pues yo me concentre también en Esperanza – asi continuo, cuando termino, su contraparte estaba dormida, el estaba cansado y por ende hizo exactamente lo mismo, a la mañana siguiente todo comenzó muy normalmente, - ¡BAKA! – se escuchaba otra vez por el tranquilo Tokio 3, al despertar a los dos Shinjis con el mismo grito e incluso a la pequeña Rei, Asuka, la joven y exasperante Asuka, se gano un gran regaño de su contraparte, -¿ ACASO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN ESTABLO? MIRA DESPERTASTE A REI, AHORA ELLA TENDRA UN MAL DIA Y TODO POR TU CULPA – decía la mujer de cabellos rojos, al parecer a esta Asuka le había favorecido ser madre a temprana edad, le había dado carácter pero también sentido común, la joven Asuka no lo podía creer, siendo regañada por su contraparte, pero aun no terminaba la cosa hay, - LEVANTATE TU OLGASAN, YA ES HORA DE QUE EMPIEZES A HACER ALGO – le decía la pelirroja mayor a el joven Shinji, quien se levantaba con doble dolor de cabeza, nuestro viejo Shinji solo lo veía ya sentado con su clásico overol en la mesa, tomando un café e imitando a su padre si este hubiera leído alguna vez el periódico en frente de el, - buenos días Shinji – decía su contraparte, Misato le saludaba de igual manera, - ya está listo el desayuno, cómelo y alístate rápido o llegaras tarde – decía Misato en un tono muy maternal, el joven Shinji estaba estupefacto, ¿Quién sería capaz de haber hecho el desayuno? El chico esperaba que la capitana no lo hubiese hecho, el tomo asiento y al dar el primer bocado quedo prendido a la comida, era deliciosa, suculenta, un manjar de dioses, - perdón la pregunta pero ¿Quién cocino?- preguntaba el chico, su contraparte no contesto, por ende no era él, - ¿porque lo dices? ¿Acaso no te gusto? – preguntaba la pelirroja mayor, al parecer la buena cocinera era Asuka, ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Aquellos cinco años le habían favorecido en todo sentido, el chico termino y fue a bañar, rápidamente se alisto y preparaban para irse, ya en la puerta, la pelirroja mayor les había alistado el almuerzo, al darlo solo se despidió, - bueno muchachos, nos vemos esta tarde, cuídense y mucho ojo – les decía al hacerlo le guiño el ojo a Asuka, algo muy Misato por decirlo así, ambos chicos partieron rumbo a su colegio, Rei se encontraba muy entretenida con Pen Pen, quien le seguía el juego, muy juguetón el pequeño pingüinillo, - bueno, voy a ver a Esperanza, solo espero que NERV no lo haya encontrado – decía el hombre colocándose de pie, al salir solo la pelirroja lo despidió con un gracias y un beso en la boca, - noto mucho amor entre ustedes – decía Misato quien veía la escena, Asuka no evito sonrojarse un poco, el joven también, asi el partió despidiéndose también de su hija adoptiva al mimarla un poco y se fue rumbo a el lugar donde habían llegado, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, y esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo


	3. Graves consecuencias

Evangelion Propiedad de Gainax y el condensador de flujos Propiedad de Volver al futuro y el Doctor Emmeth Brown

bueno e aqui el tercer capitulo, Gracias por el review, emm, espero que les guste muchisimo, y pronto subire el capitulo 4

Capitulo 3

Grabes consecuencias

Shinji llegaba a el lugar de su EVA renombrado "esperanza", veía muy alegre la cabeza del monstruo mecánico, sin embargo al seguir caminando veía que habían muchos científicos de NERV estudiando a la bestia, - hey! ¿Qué hacen? – decía el hombre de gorra mientras corría a la dirección del EVA, al llegar varios soldados detuvieron al chico quien decía que ese monstruo mecánico era suyo, Ritsuko veía al muchacho, - ¿tuyo?, este Evangelion es propiedad de NERV, así que vete de acá – decía la doctora al muchacho, - Ritsuko soy yo, Shinji Ikari –alegaba el chico a la rubia, ella lo veía extrañada pero el muchacho tenía un gran parecido a el tercer elegido, tanto así que incluso parecía su hermano mayor o su padre, la rubia no lo podía creer, rápidamente ordeno que los científicos y los soldados evacuaran de inmediato el área y dejaran al chico con ella, - gracias – decía el muchacho al ser soltado por los guardias, Ritsuko se acercaba y preguntaba el cómo y porque de la presencia del chico allí, - larga historia – decía el muchacho, - la pregunta más importante es ¿Cómo hiciste esto? – decía la doctora Akagi señalando a él EVA, los cables lo rodeaban y algunas placas de metal reforzado adornaban su armadura, - cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo es fácil estudiar física cuántica, electrónica e ingeniería en 3 años completos – decía el joven de overol azul, Ritsuko no lo podía creer, - ¿es lo que creo que es? – Preguntaba la mujer, - si, es una máquina del tiempo - respondía el muchacho a la pregunta de Ritsuko, ambos intercambiaban conocimiento, mientras al otro lado de la ciudad, la contraparte más joven del chico trataba de comprender la situación que vivía, es decir ahora tenía una hija que al mismo tiempo no era de él y que era su actual compañera de clase y de trabajo, además ya era viejo pero al mismo tiempo joven, en fin, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del chico, Nagisa veía al muchacho al extremo de él con un rostro preocupado, Kaworu no desprendía la mirada del chico, Asuka de igual manera se preguntaba un millón de cosas que parecían cada vez un golpe de un cincel a su una piedra, su cabeza no la impacientaba de preguntas, -bueno jóvenes – decía el profesor, haciendo que Nagisa, Shinji y Asuka salieran de su trance, - hoy nos acompaña una nueva alumna, denle la bienvenida a Kirishima Mana – decía el docente presentando a una chica de cabellos marrones, la muchacha tenía una sonrisa angelical, a el joven Ikari le producía algo llamativo pero aun así no le producía lo mismo que la pelirroja de daba, es decir la chica nueva era bonita, pero secretamente nuestro tímido amigo sentía atracción a la alemana, para Kensuke el sentimiento de atracción fue más fuerte, aunque era algo meramente físico, Kirishima veía a sus compañeros gustosa, sin embargo a ver a nuestro triste y enajenado personaje se intereso de manera singular, le veía como a un minino asustado, le llamaba bastante la atención ello, sin embargo habían muchos muchachos que buscaban la atención de la chica de cabellos marrones, ella sentía la "amabilidad" de aquellas personas, busco asiento y se sentó a mano derecha del chico de cabellos negros y actitud introvertida, aquella acción llamo la actitud de la pelirroja, quien miraba a la pareja con ojos celosos, -¿Qué vez tanto? – decía Hikari a su amiga, - nada – contestaba la pelirroja desviando el tema de conversación, - ¿estás viendo a Ikari? – volvia a cuestionar la chica de pecas, esta pregunta sonrojo de sobremanera a la pelirroja la cual no objeto en lo absoluto solo se sonrojo, al otro lado aleatoriamente el Ikari mas viejo era llevado junto a Ritsuko y Misato en el aparatoso auto de esta última, el EVA modificado era remolcado atrás de ellos, el joven de gorra veía el mar con un aspecto pensativo, su cabeza colocaba los recuerdos tal cual películas, y solo el joven de gorra y overol azul suspiraba, ya en NERV las cosas cambiaron, al ver a este sujeto Fuyutsuki rápidamente se alarmo, - ¿Quién es este hombre? – decía el hombre cano, Ritsuko se acerco y dijo al oído de su superior que él era uno de los mecánicos más importantes de Europa y este había sido transferido con un nuevo modelo de un EVA, el cual sería arreglado en el lugar, dado que horas antes cuando el hombre le ensayaba las funcionalidades de este monstruo mecánico observaron que el condensador de flujos tenía una falla, por aquellos imbéciles científicos que querían desmantelarlo para estudiarlo, al llegar, el EVA fue colocado en uno de los hangares vacios, el trió veía a la bestia mecánica, Shinji hacia cálculos en su cabeza, tratando de ver como reparar el aparato antes del plazo existente, esa tarde en la institución donde el Shinji de 15 años se encontraba no era un lugar menos interesante, al parecer Mana había pedido a el chico de cabellos oscuros que le acompañase, el no pudo negar la oferta, sin embargo Asuka les observaba del otro lado, en su rostro se podía apreciar la ira y los celos que solo una mujer de su orgullo podría emanar, Hikari veía la escena muy divertida, veía al tímido tercer elegido siendo llevado por el brazo de la nueva estudiante, mientras que la grandiosa piloto alemana les veía casi chispeando, - ¿Por qué no haces algo? – preguntaba Hikari a su compañera, la pelirroja solo se sonrojo y dio una expresión de ira e impotencia, punto para la chica de las colas de nuevo, tenía una buena racha ese día, aleatoriamente Shinji quería acabar tal predicamento, tenía suficiente con que el alvino de su salón se le estuviese pretendiendo a cada instante como para tener que cargar con una chica que también quería su cariño, el muchacho una vez más quería salir del asunto, para su suerte la campana había sonado librándole a él de un gran predicamento.

Esa noche en la casa de los Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu todos se reunían, los primeros en llegar fueron los muchachos exhaustos, quienes fueron recibidos por una pelirroja que les pregunto por su día, la mujer había arreglado el lugar de manera espectacular y se encontraba jugueteando con la pequeña niña de cabellos claros y el pingüino, ambos no podían creerlo, esa mujer era totalmente diferente a Asuka, en todos los sentidos inimaginables, lo cual hacia que la actual Asuka se sintiera confundida y sumamente enojada, sin decir palabra se retiro a su habitación, - ¿y qué le sucede? – se preguntaba el chico, - iré a hablar con ella – decía la mujer de cabellos rojos, al levantarse Shinji continuo al sillón y jugaba con la pequeña Rei, ella le miraba, a el joven le sorprendía, habían muchas dudas, inquietudes, todo era un misterio, en la habitación de Asuka no todo era color de rosa, - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba la pelirroja mayor a su contraparte adolescente, esta última se encontraba sentada con la espalda mirando a la entrada, - te has vuelto débil – decía la pelirroja más joven, - eso es lo más tonto que te he escuchado decir – decía la mayor, haciendo que su contraparte la observara, - tu sabes tan bien como yo que no necesitamos de nadie, que debemos ser fuertes – remilgaba la adolescente, - ¿y tú crees que no lo soy?- preguntaba la mujer con enojo en su mirada, - yo fui fuerte, tenía que serlo y darle fuerzas a Shinji para que el pudiera salvarnos, Asuka tu no lo entiendes aun, pero la fuerza no se mide en que carácter tengas si no como puedas saltar los problemas de la vida – decía la mujer tomando en brazos a su contraparte, ella solo la abrazo de espaldas, la joven pelirroja no quería ceder pero su contraparte sabia sus puntos débiles, la adolescente cedió y abrazo a su contraparte con fuerza, en eso se escucho la puerta de la entrada, llegaban Misato y Shinji "del futuro", el adolescente solo saludaba a la capitana y su contraparte, quien se sentaba exhausto al lado del chico, - ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaba curioso el chico sin dejar de observar el pingüino, - ahh una odisea, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaba el hombre mientras se retiraba la gorra, el chico solo callo un segundo y pregunto - ¿Conociste a alguna Mana alguna vez? -, la pregunta hizo que el hombre de overol azul se sorprendiera, "¿Mana?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, era algo que nunca había escuchado, ¿Qué pasa?" , - no nunca – decía el hombre a su joven contraparte, a ambos le parecía muy serio y grave el asunto, la historia estaba cambiando y no sabían cuál era su rumbo, de pronto se vio por el lugar a las dos pelirrojas riendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, la mayor observo al viejo Shinji quien descansaba en el sofá, - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –decía la mujer mientras se acercaba al sofá, el se alegro de su presencia y la invito a sentarse, al rato, se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, a disfrutar una agradable cena, la cual fue hecha por el Shinji más joven, quien insistía por ello, al terminar tan solo los mayores se encontraban en la mesa tratando de discutir acerca de la problemática, - tal como lo veo, la presencia de Asuka, Rei y yo a alterado este tiempo, muchas cosas están cambiando y no sea cual sea su rumbo – decía el hombre de overol seriamente, Misato y Asuka se veían muy seriamente, - yo estaré en NERV durante algunos días tratando de arreglar el condensador de flujos, necesito que ustedes me ayuden a arreglar las consecuencias de estos sucesos – ordenaba el chico, Asuka apoyaba a su pareja, Misato también sabía que algo no andaba muy bien del todo.

A la siguiente mañana, todo transcurría como se habían acostumbrado, sin embargo a horas de la tarde un suceso fue el que alarmo a todos, la aparición de un ángel, los pilotos fueron rápidamente llamados, este monstruo era un colosal aro de color rojizo, muy brillante, Shinji, el viejo Shinji, tenía una muy mala espina al respecto, pero esto continuara en el próximo capitulo


	4. Entre la espada y la pared

Jovenes y jovencitas, el dia de hoy les traigo el capitulo cuatro de Evangelion: Problemas en el tiempo, estoy a punto de comenzar otros, ahh recuerden EVANGELION ES DE GAINAX Y NO MIO, solo juego con sus personajes.

Pienso subir más, pero de otros fics y de otros que no sean evangelion

Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews

Entre la espada y la pared

La bestia era colosal, no había precedentes de ninguna índole para explicar el funcionamiento de tal monstruo.

-Muchachos, alístense ahora – ordenaba Misato a los pilotos, Gendo desde su visión no negaba la orden de la capitana es más, secundo la orden inmediatamente, sin embargo el viejo Shinji veía el acontecimiento muy preocupado, recordaba lo que había sucedido la ultima vez, pero ahora no podía comprender con exactitud lo que sucedería, solo pedía a Dios que las cosas salieran tal y como debían.

- Listos los EVAS – decía Maya a la doctora, quien ordeno la inmediata elevación del EVA 02 y 00, lo cual dio escalofríos a el joven de gorra. Al estar en la superficie los colosales monstruos, decidieron atacarle, el ángel sin embargo detuvo el ataque, dominando a las bestias, incluso a sus pilotos, Rei y Asuka eran atacadas en su mente.

-¿Estas confundida?, el es un mentiroso, se irá con ella, te dejara sola, muy sola – decía una figura obscura que tan solo resaltaba sus penetrantes ojos claros, al otro lado, su compañera albina sufría de mismos traumas.

- el nunca te tomara en cuenta, tan solo eres un clon de muchas, incluso ni siquiera eres original – decía una Rei Ayanami totalmente desnuda en frente de esta.

Ambos Shinjis veían el altercado, el hombre de gorra sabía lo que sucedería, motivado por ello corrió inmediatamente a su EVA, Misato prestó su atención y corrió junto al joven.

-¿quieres que se den cuenta de quién eres en realidad? – preguntaba la capitana a el impetuoso hombre. –Misato, tu tan bien como yo sabes que sucederá, y no puedo permitirlo – contestaba el muchacho con preocupación en su rostro.

Al llegar a la colosal bestia, la capitana sabía que no podría hacer nada para cambiar el pensamiento del chico, quien en ese momento ingresaba al EVA, en el geo frente, Ritsuko observaba el asunto, Misato llegaba a pocos minutos ordenando a Maya que permitiera que el nuevo EVA emergiera a la superficie.

-pero no hay un piloto capitana, además Nagisa aun no llega – contestaba Maya ante la orden de la capitana, Ritsuko sin embargo hizo un ademan para que el EVA si fuese elevado, la chica estaba encerrada, solo siguió la orden.

En esperanza, Shinji estaba preparado, tratando de utilizar el EVA en sus funciones básicas, -_esta vez no será igual, yo lo juro _– pensaba el chico, al emerger, el ángel se percataba de la presencia de este nuevo monstruo mecánico, trato de hacer exactamente lo mismo que con las dos pilotos pero fue inútil, el chico repelía el manejo mental por alguna razón.

De la pierna del robot emergió un cuchillo, el monstruo mecánico salto, al aterrizar fue impactado por el escudo AT, el chico estaba perdido, mientras Misato y Ritsuko veían preocupadas el suceso, al igual que el chico.

-¿Quién es ese nuevo piloto? Tenía entendido que Nagisa no había llegado – preguntaba, no exigía saber el comandante Ikari, - es el mecánico europeo – decía Fuyutsuki a el oído de el comandante, -¿mecánico europeo? Yo no ordene ningún mecánico europeo – decía Ikari al oído de su amigo.

El hombre de cabello cano estaba sorprendido y disgustado, un extraño estaba en NERV, el podría ser un espía, de vuelta a la batalla, Esperanza atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el monstruo mecánico impacto el escudo con un rayo electromagnético, neutralizando el escudo.

El chico estaba sorprendido, pero más aun, quería evitar a toda costa la situación que sabía que sucedería, clavo el cuchillo en la bestia, justo en el centro de su punto débil, al hacerlo la bestia dejo en paz a los dos pilotos que cayeron y justo antes de que Esperanza pudiera retirarse, el monstruo exploto.

El hombre despertó en el conocido techo de el hospital, cuando tuvo conciencia se pudo levantar, no sin antes ser sorprendido por el comandante y el sub-comandante, escoltados por algunos guardias armados.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere con NERV? – preguntaba el comandante con su fría expresión, el chico estaba atrapado, no sabía que responder, no quería decir la verdad pero tampoco seguir mintiendo, si sabía que su cabeza pendía de un hilo.

El chico suspiro resignado, - Yo soy tu hijo – decía el joven, Gendo quedo pasmado, no lo podía creer, - ¿tu hijo? ¿Acaso tuviste algo con otra mujer antes que Yui? – preguntaba el sub comandante.

-es imposible – decía Gendo en su tono frio y obscuro, - no cuando puedes viajar en el tiempo – alegaba el chico a su padre, en ese momento la mente de Gendo produjo el resultado obvio, el chico era nada más y nada menos que su llorón y melancólico hijo adolescente.

El hombre de lentes se retiro, no sabía que decir, detrás de él se encontraba el hombre de cabello cano siguiéndole, - ¿no vas a decirle nada? Tal vez el tipo está loco – reclamaba el hombre a su superior, sin embargo el hombre de lentes negros no musito palabra, su cabeza estaba tratando de conectar las ideas, tratando de conectar las fichas del rompecabezas.

Al otro lado, el hombre se veía preocupado, los guardias le habían dejado en paz, pero se preocupaba por su padre, de repente en su mente paso el recuerdo de sus ex compañeras de pilotaje, el hombre tomo sus ropas, se vistió y tomo ida buscando la habitación de las chicas.

Al encontrarse en un pasillo observo a su contraparte muy preocupado, -Día duro ¿no crees?- decía el hombre de cabello largo, el chico se inmuto de la presencia de su contraparte y largo a sus brazos, no pudo evitar romper en llanto, el hombre sabía lo que ocurría, se sentó junto al chico, suspiro y dijo.

-Mira chico, la vida es difícil…- seso, no sabía que mas decir, -¿se pondrán bien? – preguntaba el chico preocupado, por suerte el caballero de cabellos largos y barba sabia la respuesta, no contesto con palabras solo con una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, debemos ver su estado – ordenaba el hombre, al hacerlo se puso de pie y camino junto a su contraparte, pero justo antes de entrar a la habitación fue sorprendido por la pelirroja mayor, junto a Misato y una pequeña niña de cabellos claros.

-¿Estás bien? –decía Asuka al abrazar a su pareja, el respondió el abrazo, la niña imito a su madre, al abrazarle la pierna tiernamente, -¿estás bien papá?- preguntaba la niña con un tono de preocupación, - estoy bien – decía despreocupado el hombre.

-¿Acaso eres tonto? Pudiste haber muerto, es más, ahora nos han descubierto – regañaba la pelirroja al hombre de cabello largo, el solo agacho la mirada en son de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué te dijo el comandante? – Preguntaba Misato al hombre, él la miro preocupado, - tuve que revelarle la verdad – decía preocupado el caballero. Era una situación sumamente grave, sin embargo el grupo decidió entrar a la habitación, el hombre entro con Rei en brazos junto las dos mujeres y el muchacho, para su sorpresa la chica albina estaba despierta.

Unos vendajes adornaban la cabeza de la chica, junto con algunos en sus brazos, ella les miraba con su clásico rostro inexpresivo, aunque se podía resaltar algo de sorpresa, -¿estás bien Rei?- preguntaba la capitana tomando asiento junto a la cama de la chica, -papá ¿me puedes bajar por favor? – decía la niña a su padre, este ultimo acepto gustoso, la niña ya en el suelo corrió a la dirección de su contraparte adolescente.

La niña se encaramo como pudo a la camilla y se acurruco junto a la chica de cabellos azul claro, el grupo restante decidió seguir, al entrar a esa parte de la habitación, dividida por una cortina pudieron ver a la pequeña pelirroja en coma, el sonido de los bips producidos por la maquina hacia que el ambiente fuese pesado.

El trió decido tomar asiento junto a la pelirroja que se encontraba inconsciente, los dos adultos se sentaron al lado izquierdo y el joven al derecho, veían a la chica con preocupación en sus rostros, sin embargo el joven chico no tenía el valor para observarla, se sentía avergonzado y triste, Asuka, la adulta Asuka, veía al chico con preocupación, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde el chico, ya en el lugar, ella le abrazo, sabía lo que sucedía, no era fácil de afrontar y menos para el chico.

En la otra parte de la habitación las cosas no eran mejores, -¿aquel hombre de overol es Ikari san? – preguntaba la mujer de ojos rojos, Misato se veía sorprendida, no sabía que contestar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, -lo siento, escuche la conversación que tuvieron afuera y me surgieron muchas dudas – se disculpaba la joven, la capitana no tenia de otra, era inevitable.

-Si ellos, son los futuros de Shinji y Asuka –Decía la mujer de cabellos morados, la joven de cabellos azul claro no podía creerlo, -Rei te pido que no le digas a nadie, ya tenemos suficientes problemas – pedía la mujer a la chica.

Al otro lado, en la oficina de Gendo Ikari, algo sucedía, el comandante estaba inmerso en su cabeza, -_es imposible que sea Shinji, pero dijo que venía del futuro en pocas palabras, algo debió salir o muy mal o muy bien para que el este aquí, pero ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?_-, de repente un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de Gendo, -_el nuevo EVA _– pensaba el comandante, todo tenía sentido ahora, debía ir inmediatamente a el geo frente para hablar con Ritsuko, sin embargo tenía que ser cauteloso.

De vuelta en las afueras de la habitación se encontraba un grupo conformado por la capitana, los dos adultos ex pilotos, y el joven Ikari, quien se encontraba sumamente decaído, -Sigan a la cafetería en breve los alcanzamos – decía el hombre de overol, -¿Qué sucede Shinji? – decía el hombre a su contraparte, el chico titubeaba sin responder aun, tomo valor y respondió, - no creo que sea digno para Asuka, es decir, ella merece algo mejor que un cobarde como yo – decía el chico mientras miraba el suelo, de repente el hombre largo a reír, - eres un tonto, ella te quiere tal y como eres, además ella te trata así para disimular que le gustas – terminaba el hombre, tomando del hombro a su chico.

-ella me lo declaro cuando ya había sucedido el tercer impacto, decía que la presión de la gente le hacía imposible aceptarlo y declarármelo, pero cuando no había nadie y se me declaro, decía que saco un gran peso de encima – decía el hombre consolando al joven, lo cual logro, el chico tan solo mostro su alegría al sonreír un poco, - ven vamos, nos deben estar esperando – terminaba el hombre de overol.

Gendo se encontraba en el geo frente, observaba atento a la colosal bestia, entre rasguños y destrozos, además de los cables y algunas placas de metal reforzado, el monstruo tenia gran parecido al EVA 01, tanto que podría jurar que eran el mismo, luego observo a Ritsuko quien le veía de reojo sumamente preocupada.

-¿Este EVA de donde es traído? – Exigía una respuesta el comandante, - es traído desde el NERV de Estados Unidos – decía muy segura Ritsuko, - ¿segura doctora Akagi? No recuerdo haber ordenado aquello – aun seguía dudando el comandante, dando en claro que eran grandes sus sospechas, - doctora, preciso revisar el EVA yo mismo – ordenaba el comandante, Ritsuko estaba entre la espada y la pared, ni siquiera podía negar la orden, rápidamente pidió a Maya que alistara el nuevo EVA para el comandante, la chica siguió las ordenes de su apreciada doctora, sin embargo antes de que Gendo pudiese ingresar a la bestia, fue comunicado de inmediato para una urgente reunión, Ritsuko se había salvado por los pelos.

En la cafetería se veía una mesa en la cual había un grupo de personas sumamente animadas hablando, de repente la pelirroja del grupo observo al hombre a su derecha, al hacerlo dijo a su oído, -ya es hora -.

De vuelta a la habitación otra pelirroja despertaba, lo único que podía observar era un reloj que marcaban las 3 y media de la tarde, su cabeza era una tormenta, se sentía sola y abatida, sin decir que así se encontraba, sin embargo varios minutos después sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación, - buenos días Asuka – decía la pelirroja mayor a su contraparte, esta última se colocaba de pie observando el panorama, - ¿Cómo llegue a aquí? ¿Quién nos salvo del ángel? – Preguntaba la pelirroja, -Yo lo hice – decía el hombre de barba, al contestar la pelirroja se sorprendió bastante, inmediatamente ordeno que la dejaran sola, pero que solo estuviese Shinji en la habitación, el joven Shinji.

Continuara….


	5. No quiero decírtelo pero ¡te quiero!

EVANGELION PROPIEDAD DE GAINAX

lamento subir el fic tan tarde, pero creanme las tareas y los trabajos de la universidad comen mucho tiempo, ademas tengo muchos proyectos en mente en estos dias, y la vida social tambien apremia la perdida de tiempo, pero aqui esta, es un fic medio cortito pero sabroson.

gracias por los reviews, sigan asi, voy a continuar esta semana santa (gracias religion catolica) y subir mas de mis dos entregas

si viene un reyeno por decirlo asi, pero no es gratis

sin mas preambulos, disfruten el capitulo

No quiero decírtelo pero ¡te quiero!

El chico veía temor el hecho que los adultos le dejasen solo con su razón de todos sus temores y amores, la pelirroja se encontraba recostada hacia la parte de el chico, pensaba que decirle al chico, mientras este estaba temeroso sobre lo que le diría la pelirroja.

-Shinji – dijo la mujer, este trago saliva inmediatamente, - ¿Por qué me salvaste? – pregunto la chica, el joven quedo sorprendido y con dudas, el no había sido quien la salvo, bueno, técnicamente no había sido él.

-Pero…Asuka, no fui yo – contesto el muchacho a la pregunta, al hacer eso, la pelirroja se levanto de la cama, miro a el chico con ojos vidriosos, casi preparada para llorar, - ¿Acaso no querías salvarme? ¿No te importo en lo más minino? – reclamo Asuka a el chico, este no respondió, agacho su cabeza en son de tristeza y en sus ojos empezaron a correr lagrimas.

-No, solo – dijo el chico, seso un poco, - solo que no tuve las agallas – termino, la pelirroja lo veía, lamentándose por ser tan tonta por lo que hizo, - ¿Quién me salvo entonces? – Pregunto la chica, - fue mi yo futuro – contestaba el chico mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

La chica se puso de pie como pudo y se acerco al chico quien aun tenía la cara baja, suspiro y le abrazo, el chico quedo anonadado, sin embargo respondió el abrazo, la chico termino pocos minutos después el acto, - bueno, vete, me voy a vestir – ordenaba la chica.

El chico ya afuera no podía pensar, aparte de maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, de repente escucho pasos y observo a un joven que le daba la mano, era su yo futuro, -¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto el hombre, el chico agacho la cabeza sin querer contestar.

Más tarde ese día, el grupo caminaba rumbo a casa, sin embargo fue difícil no dejar de pensar en las sospechas de Gendo, quien en estos momentos trataba de armar el rompecabezas, incluso la intrigante "Esperanza".

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el chico a su contraparte, quien tenía una mirada seria, casi preocupada, - Nuestro padre nos descubrió, en estos momentos debe tramar algo, es muy seguro – contesto el hombre mientras sostenía a la pequeña Rei en brazos, Shinji abrió los ojos cual platos, sabía lo que eso significaba y sabia que no sería bueno en lo absoluto, al otro lado se encontraba Asuka caminando como podía, su lucha contra los médicos para evitar quedarse fue ardua, es una jovencita terca y por ende no aceptaría que nadie se le interpusiese, además tenía que aclarar cosas, aunque estuviesen muy claras ya.

Al llegar el grupo decidió irse a descansar, bueno el chico quería dejar ir su mente, el hombre de la casa dejar a su hija adoptiva en cama para que descansara por un arduo dia, y Misato beber su cerveza que añoraba desde la tarde, - ven conmigo, tengo que hablarte – exigió la pelirroja a su contraparte quien fue arrastrada por ella a su habitación, la gente del lugar quedo pensativa y anonadada, además de confusa.

Ya en la habitación de Asuka, la chica decidió preguntar sobre cosas que su mente aun no conectaba, - dime ¿Cómo se te declaro el baka? – pregunto, no exigió saber la pelirroja, su mirada era de ira y de curiosidad, tanto que asustaba a su contraparte quien empezaba a sudar para poder conectar los hechos y las palabras que se dijeron entonces, poco a poco su sudor se convirtió en enrojecimiento.

-Bueno pues veras, el no se nos declaro, fuimos nosotros, bueno yo – dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro sitio de aquella pena, Asuka no lo podía creer, ella una mujer que la deseaban muchos, ella ¿declararse?, y más a un sujeto como Shinji, no lo podía creer.

-¿Te le declaraste? ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? – Pregunto anonadada, la otra pelirroja la observo con algo de ira y dijo, -Claro que lo tengo, pero ahora no tenía la presión de que alguien nos viera o que me dejara, es decir estábamos solos los dos- termino.

Habían mas cosas que la chica pensaba en su cabeza, mas preguntas, - y ¿Cómo fue su primera vez? – Pregunto dudosa y casi sonrojada, -¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto algo dudosa y muy extrañada mujer, la chica estaba mas roja para poder formular mejor la pregunta, - pues ya sabes ¿Cómo fue su primera vez? – pregunto de nuevo, ahora su contraparte capto la pregunta y se coloco tan roja como sus cabellos.

Afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba el televisor, veíamos a un joven Shinji observándola con una mirada poco alentadora, -¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto el hombre mayor mientras lo observaba, - no nada, es que, no se – decía el chico mientras su cabeza se agachaba en son de tristeza, -sigues pensativo por lo de hoy según veo – dedujo el hombre.

Shinji no podía negar que lo que suponía su contraparte era cierto, - y ¿tú la amas? – pregunto el chico de tope aun con su cabeza algo decaída, - claro, yo la amo con cada fibra de mi ser- contesto seguro el hombre, la determinación se veía en sus ojos, era algo que nadie podía comprender, era un fuego, el fuego de su alma.

Asuka veía a su contraparte tan roja como su cabello y con su boca abierta de par en par, su contraparte había acabado de relatar, por decirlo asi, las aventuras sexuales de Shinji y ella, se había dado cuenta de toda esa cantidad de perversidades que agobiaban su mente, y no podía negarlas, - y pues hasta el día de hoy todo sigue igual – terminaba con esa frase la charla "educativa" que tuvieron.

Las Asukas salieron de la habitación, mientras la más joven veía al chico con sorpresa en su rostro y de mismo modo al adulto, era algo increíblemente insuperable de olvidar, más si tu contraparte del futuro lo dice.

La pelirroja mas vieja se acerco a el hombre y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, -¿Cómo te fue y porque eso? – Pregunto el hombre a la pelirroja, -porque te hacía falta y luego te cuento – decía la mujer mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su "marido", la chica los veía sentada al otro extremo, una mirada que decía muchas cosas, entre esas el gran desprecio al relato que le habían contado.

-Oye – susurraba la mujer al hombre de barba, - creo que hoy es día de estar los dos solos – terminaba de susurrar, esto alerto al hombre quien tuvo una sonrisa un poco pecaminosa, esto a Asuka la perturbaba, le parecía algo obsceno, es decir es normal en todas las parejas, pero ¿por que ella con él? De todas las criaturas del universo ¿Por qué él?, se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica, quien admiraba el suceso, trato de quitar la mirada y observo al chico quien respondió la mirada con otra mirada, ella al ver que respondían su mirada no pudo volver a pensar en ello, su sonrojo se aproximo demasiado a su color de cabello, y también pensó en la declaración de su yo futuro hacia su él futuro y no pudo sonrojarse más, tan solo se levanto y huyo a su habitación.

Esa noche lo prometido fue deuda, se encontraban muy acaramelados los dos adultos, entre besos y caricias, y algún que otro gemido, se veían comentarios que expresaban aun la preocupación que existía, -Tengo miedo de que mi papá descubra todo acerca sobre el tercer impacto y lo adelante – confeso el hombre a su amante, - no lo creo, lo dudo mucho, aunque hayan cambiado cosas desde que llegamos dudo que se adelante, ademas Rei a cambiado un poco no creo que pase ahora – decía la pelirroja, - en todo caso tenemos que actuar rápido – diciendo esto Shinji respondió con un beso a la pelirroja y continuaron, recordando aquellos días que se encontraban ellos dos, solos en el vasto mundo, solitario y triste.

Continuara


End file.
